1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water filter for purifying tap water to obtain clean water.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, filtration of water and an activation of water have been achieved by separate equipment designed for each purpose.
A filter to be utilized in the filtration of the water is most commonly either a so called gravitational type in which the original water is poured from an upper portion of the filter and made to run down through filtration agents filling the interior of the filter, such that external elements contained in the original water such as sludges are filtered out by the filtration agents and the clean water can be obtained at a lower portion of the filter, or a so-called called centrifugal type in which the water and external elements contained in the original water are separated by means of a centrifugal force generated by a high speed rotation of an inner cylinder containing the original water with respect to an outer cylinder in a double cylinder configuration.
However, such a conventional water filter requires a large number of valves, and control of these large number of valves can be quite tedious.
Also, as a conventional water filter is operated, the filtration becomes more difficult as a result of clogging due to the filtration agents and the sludges remaining inside the filter, so that a conventional water filter becomes inoperative in a rather short period of time. This has necessitated frequent maintenance operations for keeping the filter in a working condition, which are also quite tedious.